


Secret Samol 2019: ThrondJack Family Portraits

by bipolyjack



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolyjack/pseuds/bipolyjack
Summary: Happy Secret Samol, CaliforniaPapi! Absolutely could not pass up the chance to draw some touching family scenes. I had a great time drawing a bunch of cute Blue-J's, thank you so much for this sweet prompt!
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Secret Samol 2019: ThrondJack Family Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliforniaPapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaPapi/gifts).



_watch winter melt away_

_look for longer days_

_the sun comes out_

_come up from underground_

[ ](https://postimg.cc/LhWTCGtM)


End file.
